


Normalcy is a Lie

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Amnesia, Animals, Canon Related, Cats, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Post-Season/Series 02, Relationship(s), Secrets, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Superheroes, Team as Family, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. (...Maybe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> writerverse Challenge #9: Drabble Tree + 1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning: Substitute

As Cal - David - gets back to work, the conversation peters out. The cat Skye's cuddling leans onto Skye's lap, stretching its paws upwards and hitting her cheeks. Skye sputters playfully, and scratches the kitty's head. 

"That's Lassie, she's a ball of love," Cal smiles over at her from his desk.

"Lassie? Seriously?" 

"Some kids realized she acted like a dog, and I didn't have any better ideas, so the nickname stuck." 

Skye giggles; Lassie purrs.

"Sorry about the paperwork, Daisy. But, as I was saying, your dad sounds like a good man."

"He is," she says, thinking of both of them even though she's only told him about Coulson. "He really is."


End file.
